ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbolt Ross
Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross was a former Lieutenant General of the United States Army. During his career, he was put in charge of the military project called the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, which aimed to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. However, the experiment led to an accident which transformed the scientist Bruce Banner into the Hulk. After a long hunt, Banner was captured, only for Ross' subordinate officer Emil Blonsky to transform into the monstrous Abomination which forced Ross to accept Hulk as an ally and allow him to escape after the battle in Harlem. Five years after this incident, he left the Army due to medical complications and eventually rose up the ranks in government politics to become the United States Secretary of State, approving the signing of the Sokovia Accords which aimed to control the actions of the Avengers. When Captain America publicly disowned the accords out of personal beliefs and went on the run with the Winter Soldier, Ross ordered Iron Man to bring Captain America into custody. By the near end of the conflict, Ross had managed to arrest most of Captain America's supporters and remained them to the Raft, only to have them freed by Captain Rogers when it was brought to light who the true mastermind was behind most of the attacks. Ross was displeased by this turn of events, but his new ally, Secretary of Defense Dale Russ, saw potential in what had happened and so convinced Ross to restart his old enhancement program in order to create a series of super-soldiers that would willingly abide by the rules stated in the Sokovia Accords, and it just so happened that Ross, once his term in office was completed, would be the perfect man to play the role of first test subject. After all, Samuel Sterns had been let out of his containment unit on parole to use his enhanced intelligence for better purposes, and he was just willing enough to give a sample of Banner's blood for Ross to use to try the experiment that created the previous Gamma Mutates one last time... Powers and Abilities * Transformation: Red Hulk will not transform between forms without consciously willing it. For example, when he was knocked out by Hulk, A-Bomb and Thor he did not revert for hours even though he was unconscious. ** Superhuman Strength: Red Hulk possesses vast superhuman strength. He can augment it by absorbing radiation. ** Superhuman Leaping: Red Hulk's over-developed legs allows him to jump over vast distances. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Red Hulk possesses a Healing Factor similar to that of the Green Hulk, although it's noticeably less powerful. *** Retarded Aging: Red Hulk does not age because of his healing factor that regenerates his cells and that he is powered by gamma and cosmic energy, but when he was Ross he still aged. ** Superhuman Stamina: Red Hulk's stamina is nigh-limitless and can constantly fight,run and perform physical activities without any tire. ** Superhuman Durability: Red Hulk can take damage that may instantly kill a human or lower level super humans. ** Superhuman Speed: Red Hulk can move at superhuman speeds as well. Once he moved too fast for an unprepared Iron Man to reach. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Gamma Mutates Category:Soldiers Category:Politicians Category:Government Officials Category:Super Soldier Serum Users